yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17 - Attack of the Lumberjacks!
While Yuya takes on his second challenge, Buck Timberlane, Zuzu challenges Sora to a duel to prove her worth. Can Zuzu handle Sora's Fusion Monsters....?!? Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Buck Timberlane At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Trunk River" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Salutiger” (1700/500) (5). Turn 2: Buck Draws (6). Buck Normal Summons “Timberwolf Barkuno” (1800/400) (5). “Barkuno” attacks and destroys “Salutiger” (Yuya LP: 4000→3900). “Barkuno” activates it’s effect, letting it Special Summon a Level 4 or lower “Timberwolf” in Buck’s hand. Buck Special Summons “Timberwolf Barkdus” in ATK Position (1700/600) (4). “Barkdus” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates “Evasion”, negating the attack. Buck Sets a card (3). Turn 3: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya places “Stargazer Magician” and “Performapal Lizardraw” in his Pendulum Zones (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Whip Snake” (1700/900) and “Performapal Bullet Ant” (1900/0) in ATK Position (2). Yuya activates the effect of “Whip Snake”, switching the ATK and DEF of "Barkuno" until the end of the turn (400/1800). “Whip Snake” attacks “Barkuno” but Buck activates his face down “Timberwolf Howl”, negating the attack of "Whip Snake" and ending the Battle Phase. (Alpha 1800/400) Turn 4: Buck Draws (4). Buck uses “Barkuno” and “Barkdus” to Xyz Summon “Timberwolf Alpha” in ATK Position (2400/1000). Yuya activates the effect of “Whip Snake”, switching “Alpha”s ATK/DEF, but Buck banishes “Timberwolf Howl” from his GY to have all “Timberwolf” monsters he controls unaffected by his opponent’s card effects for the rest of the turn. “Alpha” attacks and destroys “Whip Snake” (Yuya LP: 3900→3200). “Alpha”s effect activates, Buck banishes a “Timberwolf Barkuno” and a “Timberwolf Barkdus” in his hand to Special Summon a “Timberwolf Omega” from his Extra Deck (2400/1000) (2), Buck takes “Timberwolf Barkdus” from “Alpha” and attaches it to “Omega”. As he controls a “Timberwolf Omega”, “Alpha” gains 400 ATK (2400→2800). Also, as he controls a “Timberwolf Alpha”, “Omega” gains 400 ATK (2400→2800). “Omega” attacks and destroys “Bullet Ant” (Yuya LP: 3200→2300). Buck Sets a card (1). Turn 5: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Cheermole” from his hand in DEF Position (600/1000) (2). Yuya Sets a card (1). Turn 6: Buck Draws (2). Buck activates his face-down “Timberwolf Trade”, increasing all “Timberwolf” monster’s ATK by 1000 and Yuya gets to draw a card for every monster that gained ATK by this effect (Yuya: 1→3) (Alpha 2800→3800) (Omega 2800→3800). Buck activates the effect of “Alpha”, detaching 1 Xyz Material to inflict damage to Yuya equal to half this card’s original ATK. (Yuya LP: 2300→1100). Buck activates the effect of “Omega”, detaching 1 Xyz Material to inflict damage equal to the ATK of the monster his opponent controls with the highest ATK. (Yuya LP: 1100→500). “Alpha” attacks “Cheermole”, but Yuya activates his face-down “Command Performance”, switching all of Buck’s monsters to DEF Position until the end of the next turn. Turn 7: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Cotton Candy Sheep” (500/400) (3). The effect of “Cotton Candy Sheep” activates, increasing the Pendulum Scale of “Lizardraw” by 1 (6→7), and decreasing the Pendulum Scale of “Stargazer Magician” by 1 (1→0). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal King Bear” and “Performapal Spikeagle” in ATK Position and “Performapal Kaleidoscorp” in DEF Position from his hand. (0). Yuya activates the effect of “Spikeagle” targeting “King Bear”, letting it inflict piercing damage to monsters in DEF Position. Yuya activates the effect of “Kaleidoscorp”, targeting “King Bear”, letting it attack all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls once each. As Yuya enters his Battle Phase, “King Bear” gains 100 ATK for every “Performapal” card he controls (2200→2700). Yuya activates the effect of “Cheermole”, increasing “King Bear’s” ATK by 1000. (2700→3700). “King Bear” attacks and destroys “Alpha” (Buck LP: 4000→1300). “King Bear” attacks and destroys “Omega” (Buck LP: 1300→0). Zuzu Boyle vs Sora Perse Turn 1: Sora Draws (6). Sora activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Fluffal Bear” and “Edge Imp Sabres” from his hand to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Bear” (2200/1800) in ATK Position (3). Sora Sets a card (2). Turn 2: Zuzu Draws (6). Zuzu activates “1st Movement Solo” (5), Special Summoning “Serenade the Melodious Diva” (400/1900) from her Deck in DEF Position. Zuzu Tributes “Serenade” to Normal Summon “Mozarta The Melodious Maestra” (2600/2000) (4). Zuzu activates the effect of “Mozarta”, Special Summoning “Sonata the Melodious Diva” (1200/1000) from her hand in ATK Position (3). Since “Sonata” was Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters Zuzu controls gain 500 ATK and DEF (Mozarta 2600/2000→3100/2500) (Sonata 1200/1000→1700/1500). “Mozarta” attacks “Frightfur Bear”, but Sora activates his face down “Punch-in-the-Box”, sending “Sonata” to the GY, and lowering the ATK of “Mozarta” (3100→2600→1400). Turn 3: Sora Draws (3). Sora activates “De-Fusion” (2), sending “Frightfur Bear” to the Extra Deck, and Special Summoning “Fluffal Bear” (1200/800) and “Edge Imp Sabres” (1200/800) in DEF Position. Sora Normal Summons “Fluffal Cat” (700/300) (1). Sora activates “Polymerization” (0), fusing “Fluffal Bear”, “Fluffal Cat”, and “Edge Imp Sabres” to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Wolf” (2000/1500) in ATK Position. The effect of “Fluffal Cat” activates, Sora adds a “Polymerization” in his GY to his hand (1). “Wolf” attacks and destroys “Mozarta” (Zuzu LP: 4000→3400). “Wolf” attacks Zuzu directly (Zuzu LP: 3400→1400). “Wolf” attacks Zuzu directly once more (Zuzu LP: 1400→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Buck Timberlane Zuzu Boyle Sora Perse Category:Episode